winxfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendarium World of Mythix
The Legendarium World of Myhtix is the transformation song of Mythix. It is also heard in the game Winx Bloomix Quest. Lyrics English Transformation Version Mythix, there's a magical dimension Mythix, full of fairy tale adventures Locked within the pages Of the Legendarium world The power of Mythix Yeah, we're feeling it together Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever Flying fast inside the book Of endless mystery Mythix is the key We're on a mission into all this mythical The universe is strange and stranger We'll be ready for the danger We'll live the stories That once were fictional We'll be in the imagination Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Winx Club - Secret Video - Mythix Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Sparkling and invincible The power of Mythix, there's a magical dimension Mythix, full of fairytale adventures Locked within the pages Of the Legendarium world The power of Mythix Yeah, we're feeling it together Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever Flying fast inside the book Of endless mystery In the magic world of Mythix Mythix Italian Mythix, Mythix Splendido invincibile potere Mythix, nuova dimensione magica Mythix, per una avventura unica Noi tra miti e leggende Del libro magico Potere Mythix Emozioni senza fine Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire Viene e vola insieme noi Su ali di magia Mythix e la via Una missione tra creature mitiche Mondi nuovi mondi strani É poteri sovrumani Tra le pagine Del regno delle favole Oltre ogni destinazione Mythix, Mythix Splendido invincibile potere Mythix, nuova dimensione magica Mythix, per una avventura unica Noi tra miti e leggende Del libro magico Potere Mythix Emozioni senza fine Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire Viene e vola insieme noi Su ali di magia Mythix e la via Siamo piu forti siamo fate e magiche Sei ragazza per la avventura Sempre senza va paura Insieme noi viviamo fantastiche Oltre ogni immaginazione Mythix, Mythix Splendido invincibile potere Mythix, nuova dimensione magica Mythix, per una avventura unica Noi tra miti e leggende Del libro magico Potere Mythix Emozioni senza fine Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire Viene e vola insieme noi Su ali di magia Ora e sempre Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Latin Spanish Mythix, Mythix Mythix, es una combinación Mythix,de fantasías y aventuras Una experiencia nos espera En un mundo legendario El poder de Mythix Ahora juntas lo sentimos Mythix, y asi nos sorprendimos Volamos, luchamos y enfrentamos Misterios sin final Mythix, llegará Cuando somos Mithyx todo es místico Es mas extraño el universo Y los peligros son diversos Vivimos historias que son una ficción Están en la imaginación Mythix, Mythix Mythix, Mythix Brazilian Portuguese Mythix, uma dimensão mágica Mythix, cheia de contos de fadas Presa nas páginas No mundo lendário estar Poder Mythix Sua força nós sentimos Mythix, na magia nos unimos Voando com a gente pelo livro De mistério infinito Mythix é um sonho lindo Se somos Mythix tudo é mítico aonde vamos O universo é tão estranho Muitos perigos enfrentamos Vivemos histórias que antes eram apenas ficção No universo da imaginação Mythix Polish Mityx, jest kraina nieodkryta Mityx, księga baśni czarów chwyta Chodź poznawaj z nami Legendarium dziwny świat Bo wszędzie jest Mityx Czarodziejska moc nas łączy Mityx, poleć z nami w górę tęczy Księga kryje dziwny los Niezbadany ląd Czarodziejski on Nas ciągnie tam gdzie nie daje magia spać Bywa dziwnie, czasem strasznie Poradzimy sobie zawsze Pożegnaj to co znasz Tok myślenia zmień Tutaj rządzą inne prawa Mityx, Mityx Mityx, Mityx﻿ Videos English Italian Category:Season 6 songs Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Mythix Category:Season 6 Category:Transformation Songs Category:Games Songs